


Want to use my body (go for it) (Lucky13 #2)

by megyal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi + Iruka + Huddling for warmth x No-sex = I don't know how slash maths works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want to use my body (go for it) (Lucky13 #2)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Lucky 13 prompt list; trope: 'Huddling for warmth' for tucuxi@LJ/DW. Title from 'Nobody move, nobody get hurt' by We Are Scientists. No beta, so if you see any errors, please tell me!

The safehouse had been built by Hidden Leaf nin around the time of the first Hokage, and was sturdily made. Wards of concealing and protective chakra draped over it; the proper revealing hand-seals were taught at chuunin level and changed constantly. It was located under a large jutting ridge of rock, near a tiny forest in the west of the Land of Fire, quite some distance away from Konoha proper. There were others like it, scattered around the borders to provide a place of rest for ninja returning home.

Kakashi had forgotten the new hand-seals to unlock this one. He stood there staring at a sloping wall of rock with that distinctively massive shelf of stone hanging over it, a thin but constant waterfall cascading over the ridge. The safehouse completely hidden. Iruka-sensei leaned heavily against him, shivering under the effects of an ice-jutsu which had struck him during the completed mission. It didn't help that there were tall drifts of snow now climbing up their thighs; it was deep winter now in the Land of Fire.

 _Did I really forget?_ Kakashi wondered. _Or did I know the new one in the first place?_ Searching his memory, he recalled: he had been in a recent jounin debriefing session, slumped against a wall, still half-baked from chakra exhaustion. He had actually fallen asleep, and had woken up to Guy carrying him home, bridal-style. He had been discomfitted for about four seconds and then had gone back to sleep.

Right; so he hadn't gotten the new unlocking seals, and hadn't asked Guy. He checked his chakra stores, dangerously low after this last mission. He could use the Sharingan to manually deactivate the wards, but it would take longer than he could probably manage. To try and make it home to Konoha wasn't really the best option now. They both needed rest and Iruka needed to get warm, and fast.

Iruka shivered and then mumbled something.

"Hmm?" Kakashi paused in the middle of lifting up his hitae-ate to use the Sharingan. He leaned closer, putting his ear close to the sensei's mouth.

Iruka inhaled deeply. "Rat, rat," he said on a shaky exhale. His breath cascaded over Kakashi's ear. "Boar. Rat. Dragon, Boar. Dragon, rat. Monkey, rat."

Kakashi nodded slowly. Rat was usually the most prolific of the signs in such a concealing ward. He went through the seals, pushing out a tiny bit of chakra. The air in front of their faces shimmered slightly, and a faint outline of a small structure appeared. As Kakashi stepped forward, supporting Iruka, that sketchy impression of the safehouse deepened, solidifying as they made their way through all the chakra-wards.

As soon as he pushed open the door, Kakashi heard a faint buzzing then a quick twanging snap as the wards armed themselves once more. He glanced around; the safehouse had very thick walls of stone and high, narrow windows. The air inside was still, but not too musty and nicely warm. To the left was a door leading to a bathing room and the toilet area, the water led from the waterfall using bamboo pipes.

A few flat pallets were rolled up and stacked to left of the fireplace, which was on the opposite wall from the door. A neat pile of firewood was on the right, and Kakashi made a mental note to thank those ninja who maintained these safehouses.

Iruka said, "I'll get the fire going," and then trembled violently.

"Don't be silly, sensei," Kakashi told him and Iruka made a noise of indignation in the back of his throat. "I'll do it. Won't take long."

He set Iruka down against the nearest wall, and busied himself with making up a fire as quick as he could. He managed a very tiny katon, and then rolled out two of the pallets close to the woefully small flames.

A cupboard stood near the bathroom door, and Kakashi pulled open the tall doors, eyeing the many dusty containers which stood there under a thick blanket of preservative chakra. The top shelf was reserved for bandages and salves, but Kakashi rummaged through the bottles on the lower shelves, looking for something to help Iruka warm up from the inside out.

He pulled out a green bottle with a tall, thin neck. Some kind of astringent meant to clean wounds, but the alcoholic content was far too high. It wouldn't help, anyway: it would only lower Iruka's core temperature even further. Kakashi set the bottle back in place, and turned to look at Iruka, who had crawled over to the closest pallet and had curled up on it, his body wracked by shivers.

Kakashi sighed and then pulled off his gloves. He undid the tie of his cloak, shrugging it off. He unzipped his flak-jacket and hung it on one of the hooks near the door.

"Iruka-sensei," he called. "Take off your clothes, we need to warm you up with some of my body-heat."

"Always knew you were trying to get into my pants," Iruka grumbled, but he sat up and tried to pull off his own clothing. Kakashi didn't blush; as far as Iruka was concerned, all the harmless flirting between them in the village was just that: harmless flirting. He unravelled the cotton wrapping around his ankles and lower legs, freeing the trousers so he could take them off as well.

"Kakashi-san." Iruka, sitting on the pallet, looked up at him with half-lidded eyes. His hair had fallen around his shoulders, and his shoulders were bare. He looked like every wet dream Kakashi dared to have.

"My hands are shaking too much." Iruka's tone was matter-of-fact. Kakashi nodded and knelt down. He undid the ties of the strips wrapped neatly around Iruka's legs, and pulled them off as quickly as he could, wrapping them around his hand. He stripped off the collected material and placed it on the untidy pile of Iruka's long-sleeved shirt and his chain-mail.

Iruka tried to help, but he was shaking too much. Eventually, most of his clothing was off and Kakashi threw both their cloaks over them, pulling Iruka into a loose hug.

"Why is your mask still up?" Iruka asked and shuddered before snuggling closer to Kakashi. "I won't tell anyone I've seen your face."

Kakashi didn't respond. Iruka felt good pressed against him, all long, sturdy limbs. His trembling grew less by the minute.

"Thank you, Kakashi-san." Iruka sounded drowsy after about half-an-hour. His hands had been stroking Kakashi's arm for the past ten minutes, a slow drag of fingers from shoulder to elbow, and back up again. He didn't even seem aware that he was doing that, nor did he notice Kakashi's lips pressed to his brow.

"You're such a good friend to me," Iruka murmured, now warm and pliant in the secure circle of Kakashi's arms. A few deep breaths later, he seemed to be asleep.

"You, too," Kakashi murmured, and dared to kiss Iruka's brow again.


End file.
